


Sea Garden of Eden

by NeuroticSoulGobbler



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: BL, Boy's Love, Gay, M/M, Mermen, Orca - Freeform, Shark - Freeform, dolphin - Freeform, manta ray, mermaid, penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroticSoulGobbler/pseuds/NeuroticSoulGobbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka Nanase never really connected with people. When his grandma is sent to the hospital Haru's heart becomes unsettled. He never knows what to expect from life, but never did he expect THIS. A mermaid AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haru liked his life. It was calm, quiet, and the ocean was close enough to his place he considered it to be part of his backyard. The town was fairly small and he wasn’t too far on the outskirts that it would make it impossible to visit his parents or his grandma. He much rather visit the older woman if he were honest. Haru’s dad told him more than a couple of times that he reminded him of her. She was a woman of few words and fewer facial expressions. Haru’s grandpa was the only person to ever hear her laugh. He told Haru when his grandma laugh good luck children were born into the world and that the world itself was laughing along with her. She often babysat Haru which wasn’t too surprising seeing how they were both quiet by nature. There wasn’t a television in the household, but it wasn’t like they ever needed one. Grandma had tons of art supply for Haru to enjoy and the freshest garden in the neighborhood. Grandma was often called the Gardener of Eden. Unfortunately her green thumb was the one thing he didn’t also inherit from her.

Grandma…she was the one person he fully felt comfortable with. They had a connection unlike anyone had ever seen. She knew all of Haru’s emotions without ever having to turn her back. Haru had a very strong aura she told him once. It’s not something you can see, but more of feel. The stronger the auras the more people are drawn to you. How Haru wished his aura would diminish. He didn’t like people in general. They were too much. The few people he tolerated were much like him or were respectable of his personal space. Trying to have anyone close…was too much effort. Just thinking about trying to be social was enough to set him in a bad mood.

Shaking off his thoughts Haru looked out to the sea again. The waves were calm and gentle lapping in and out along the shoreline beckoning him to join them. The breeze ran itself fingers through his hair friendly tussling it about. Every pore of his body absorbed all the elements that were the ocean yet today…he didn’t feel like embracing it. Grandma was at the hospital after having a small stroke. His heart had been unsettled since and even though the water offered its comfort, his ache wasn’t completely consoled. He needed to clear his thoughts and shake off his fears…a walk seemed like a good idea.

As Haru left his house he made sure that his cellphone was securely nestled in his pocket in case of emergencies. Ever since his small fall off the path last summer Haru’s mom expressed one of her rare demands of him to start carrying the device. Thank God it happened in the summer and not the winter she had told him. He ended up merely staying where he had fallen until he healed enough to make his way back home and call the local doctor for an examination from the house phone. The summer nights were cool enough and there was enough vegetation to keep him fed. If another fiasco like that happened she threated to hire him a maid slash caretaker. Haru shivered slightly at the thought of someone new in his peaceful environment.

“Help!!” Haru left his trail of thought. “Someone! Help me!!”

Strange…the voice no mistake belong to that of a man. The source of it…was very curious. Again the voice continued to call for help and Haru was slowly drawn to it. He couldn’t see the person, but he knew instinctively which direction to head. Normally he would have ignored it and kept minding his own business. But this…he couldn’t leave alone. Was this the person’s aura like Grandma had mentioned on more than one occasion? Perhaps it was.

Haru’s search brought him to the ledge of a small cliff with the drop of about twenty or fifteen feet. It wasn’t too far compared to the store building height drops on the other side of the coast. There was no sign of anyone in the area though.

“Someone!! Help!!” The voice was clearer and more desperate shaking with fear. The emotion dripped itself into Haru making him wish he had just left this stranger alone. He looked around in all directions still not finding anyone. The second call he walked as close to the coast edge and looked down. If Haru was more comfortable laughing he would have.

“What happened to you?” Before Haru was a man who seemed to have gotten himself caught in an old fisherman’s net. There was seaweed also tangled inside along with a few smaller crustaceans and some fish…wait was that mackerel in there?

“Finally! Thank God!” The man gave a loud sigh of relief dropping down a little closer to the sand splaying out his tired weak arms. “Please can you help me out of this?”

Haru responded by slowly and carefully making his way down the cliff. There was a tree that twisted along the side of the cliff that helped a lot. When he jumped off it he landed at an awkward angle making him landing ungracefully on his rear. He loved the ocean, but despised the sand.

“Ah! Are you okay?” The man pulled up on his elbows making more of an effort to check on him.

Haru shook the sand out of his hair and frowned getting back on his feet as he wiped down his shorts. There was sand in his shoes too, but he would take care of that later. Slowly he made his way over and examined the situation a little bit closer. The guy was pretty big up closer and the net looked like it was pulled pretty tight over his legs and lower region. The marks in the sand showed that the man must’ve struggled a bit trying to get it off of himself first.

“E-excuse me, but,” That man blushed slightly and motioned over to a small pile of random rocks and other belongings. “M-my pack…it washed up over there. If you can retrieve it I think I have a small knife in there.”

Curiously Haru stood up and walked over to the area the man mentioned. Indeed there was a pack, but it was soaked and looked like it belonged in the garbage. Why this man had such a thing was confusing. Regardless to looks Haru held it up looking back at the man.

“Yes! That’s it!” The pure joy that radiated off the man was contagious. Again the invigorating feeling seeped into Haru’s pores. He could help the small slant of a smile on his lips as he made his way back over. Along the way he opened it and search for the said knife that was mentioned. It was an old rusty pocket knife that looked like it would be a little difficult to open.

“I found it abandoned by one of the sea pools by the pier. Please don’t hurt yourself trying to open it, it’s a little rusty.” Before he could attempt to completely open it Haru stopped looking up at Makoto curiously. How did he know what he was thinking? The man stretched out his arm as much as he could. Understanding the motion and intention Haru gave him the knife. Their fingers brushed lightly for a moment making it feel like he was a kid who just stuck their finger in an outlet socket. The man must’ve felt it too because he pulled back glancing down at his fingers.

“How long have you been here?” Haru spoke up for the first time since the encounter. The man looked up and gave him an embarrassed nervous smile.

“Um, well, you see, I was swimming and I guess about…three days now?” That was a really long time to be stranded like this. Unlike Haru when he was stranded in the forest there wasn’t really much that this man could’ve survived on. With a flick the muscular man started cutting at the ropes of the neat. He set to work without another work and didn’t mind Haru curiously watching. If he were honest, having someone there supervising made him feel a little better. Especially since it was a while since he actually seen anyone. “Do you come over here often?”

“Sometimes.” Haru decided to sit down a little in the sand as he watched. There was a point where the angle became too awkward for the man. Haru held out his hand mentally telling him not to hurt himself and that he was fully capable of finishing cutting the rest. As if getting the message the man looked surprised for a moment then let out a small sigh surrendering the tool. When Haru moved to stand over him he couldn’t help laughing out of shame.

“Thank you so much…um…”

“Haruka.”

“Oh! That’s a cute name!” The man cheered up a little, but the description made Haru flinch. He held up the knife threatening at him. With a quick gasp the man held up his hands. “No! Sorry, I just meant—well mine is Makoto so—“

“Makoto?” Haru didn’t mean to judge, but that seemed like a rather girlish name for such a big strong guy like him. He was used to people mistaken himself for a girl, but they always mentioned it seemed to fit him in spite of it being mainly a name for girls.

“Y-yeah…”With a shrug Haru continued to finish cutting the ropes. It looked a lot harder than how Makoto made it look early. “Do you prefer being called Haru-chan?”

“Lay off the chan.” Haru grunted out as the rope snapped. He was nearly done and his energy for the day nearly spent.

“Okay then. I think there’s one thing I need to tell you Haru.” Mako spoke a little quickly as Haru finally finished and tossed the rope aside. He proceeded to remove the seaweed as that held Makoto captive.

“What?” There was something underneath the vegetation that he couldn’t quite make out. Whatever it was it was dark and soft. Curiously he pushed it back trying to get a better look at it. It wasn’t more seaweed that for sure. It was actually really squishy, unable to stop himself he ran his fingers along it. It couldn’t have been a wetsuit, it was must too soft.

“AH! Ha-haru! Please don’t!” In an instant Makoto turned accidentally knocking Haru down onto the sand. A strong wave rushed in at that moment dragging the net back into its depth. The undertow tried to pull Haru into it as well, but Makoto reached out to him blocking the wave with most of his body and tail…wait…tail?

“You have…a tail?” Haru strained out raising his head only a little.

“Um, surprise?” Makoto felt like he was on pins and needles. He was told to never interact with human on such a close level. That he would be captured and either eaten or put on display kept in a small prison known as aquariums. Humans were the one threat on land that could threaten the very existence of his people, but this human…Haru…he felt different. Makoto couldn’t explain it…

“Mako…” The larger man shook out of his thoughts and looked back down at Haru. His hair was slightly soaked and now sticking to the sand. Slowly he lifted up his hand with a dazed look. “I landed on the knife.”

With that Haru’s vision started to grow dark enclosing on Makoto’s panicked expression. Oh well…life was nice while it lasted. At least he got to see something amazing before he died…and he had a pretty decent conversation up to one point. His only regret…he didn’t get a chance to take all that mackerel out of the net. That would have been really nice. 


	2. Merpeople and Land People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These mer people…were awfully loud for supposedly mythical creatures.

“Haru, have you ever heard of merpeople?” Grandma asked him as they sat on the porch with their feet in completely melted ice while eating away at their blue sea salt popsicles. Curiously Haru shook his head back and forth quickly making his bangs fly from one side to the other. It made his grandma chuckle. Haru always liked the sound of her laugh it reminded her of the wind tickling the home made wind chime he made at school for grandparents’ day. “Well...”

According to grandma, merpeople were just like men and women on land with the exception they lived in the sea. They breathed water instead of air, slept in sunken castles of old times or secret caverns. Some merpeople who were fawn of certain sea creatures would travel with them in their packs. The merpeople were gentle souls and at first got along well with land people. They lived in harmony until one day their princess had gone missing. War broke out between the two people. A war so bad and so sad it forever put a rift between merpeople and land people that each became legend and folklore in each other’s’ world.

“Why?” Haru cried out feeling a tear slide down his cheek as he sniffed while trying to still eat his treat. Grandma looked at him surprised then smiled delicately wiping away his tear.

“It turned out the princess had fallen in love with the prince of the land people. You see Haru, their kind of love was seen as being forbidden by their kind. Instead of being forced into a loveless marriage the prince ran away to the shore calling out his love for the mermaid. Alas she did not hear so he tried to get closer to the ocean thinking shouting until his lungs started to bleed and his body grew weak. A strong tide pulled him in and the current dragged him into the sea killing him. The mermaid found his body and dragged it back to shore. How she wished she had been there to hear his call. She stayed by his side and oh, how she cried and cried until she dried herself out. Having pity on the two lovers the moon goddess turned them both into foam and together they danced along each tide as it kissed the sands of the earth. Twirling and embracing each other for all eternity because you see Haru…when love is true there is nothing that can destroy it. It lives on forever…”

“I love you, grandma.” Haru sniffed sucking on the now bare wooden stick that held his Popsicle. He kept his eyes down hiccupping slightly. “But I won’t let you turn to foam.”

“And I love you, Haruka.” Grandma laughed wrapping her arms around him rocking him slightly and looking up at the sky. “But I will not be here forever and neither will you.”

“Are we going to die?” A morbid thought for a child to have…

“Yes. Everything has to eventually Haru.” Grandma didn’t hesitate once telling him the truth. “Death is necessary for true happiness. Much like the prince and the mermaid. It was only through death they could be together and free to love one another for all eternity.”

“I don’t like that story, grandma.” Haru wrapped his arms a little tighter around her burying himself deeper in her embrace. It felt like no matter how close he was, he couldn’t shake away the coldness that ran through his whole body. He shivered and grandma returned the hug in a gentle manner patting his head.

“You will understand when you’re older.” Grandma kissed the top of his head then pulled him back with a twinkle in her eye. “But hopefully that will be for another few years. Enjoy childhood while you can, young one.”

Grandma told him a few happier stories and a handful of her own adventures when she was younger. A lot of them included grandpa too. She and grandpa grew up in the same village and were friends at a very young age. They were always together and never apart. People started calling them sun and moon. Grandpa was so bright he put the sun to shame. People were always flocking over to see what he was doing and always wanted to join them. In fact the more popular he was with others the more grandma felt the need to separate him from them. Like the moon grandma was calm and collected. She was an ideal grace all women stride to be, but she was also seen as cold due to her lack of enthusiasm for things. Only Grandpa ever really knew her and never wanted anyone else to discover what a treasure she was. The more she talked about Grandpa the sadder her eyes became…maybe he would understand that too someday…when he was older…

“Rei…Rei! He’s waking up!!” A familiar voice shouted excitedly. The sudden brightness of the sun hit his face and made him tighten his eyes shut. Weakly he tried to shield his eyes from it, but a strong sensation overtook his limb making him grunt painfully. “Ah! Pl-please don’t move yet!”

“How do you know it’s a ‘he’, Mako-chan?” That voice…was new…Groggily Haru turned his head letting his vision slowly sharpen. Across the way from him sat a man on the rocks holding his legs…no wait…not legs…then what was it? “Do you REALLY think it’s a human? I’ve only heard tales about those. Who would have thought you’d be able to find one way out here!”

“Nagisa, you’re clearly upsetting him…it…um, how would one be able to tell?” A voice on the other side of him muttered. Slowly Haru turned his head giving the other man a look that must’ve been somewhat threatening. The other man let out a surprised yelp jumping and shivering before trying to fix what looked like glasses on his face. “G-greetings…human.”

Human…as if HE were the weirdest thing here.

“We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Haru.” Mako pipes in moving a little closer to him to help block out some of the powerful sunrays. Haru let out a small sound of relief as he tried to wipe his brow with his other hand. Apparently there wasn’t any problem there. It moved fairly quickly unlike his other one. At that moment Haru looked down seeing his hand tightly secured and wrapped in what appeared to be seaweed. It seemed like a strange method at the least. The mermaid with the glasses seemed to catch on.

“Seaweed is one of the things proven to help with healing and bandaging open wounds. You see it has myriad amounts of medicinal needs attributes which you humans have yet to fully comprehend. ” He excitedly fixed his glasses again grinning widely and sounding rather proud of himself as he laughed crossing his arms. “I mean honestly, you’d think you humans would have figured it out by now that nature has already perfected several cures for ailments. There’s really no need to manufacture these crude barbic, not to mention not beautiful, methods of---“

“How does it feel? Can you move it at all?” Makoto uncharacteristically interrupted Rei with a look of concern. As Rei gasped out of shock, Haru looked back down at his hand and tried moving it around a little. He winced slightly then decided it best not to push it any further. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it hadn’t been his dominate hand. Cooking was going to be harder to do now once he got back home. “I’m so sorry. You hurt yourself helping me.”

“It’s nothing.” 

“Humans depend a lot on their hands, just like us.” Makoto smiled holding up his hand to him. Instinctively Haru reached out pressing his good hand against the merman’s bigger ones. The texture of them was fairly interesting. There was a subtle difference which he was certain was caused by the tiny scales along his palms. Did it make gripping things easier for them. He also noticed a lack of fingerprints on the tips of his fingers. Murder must be easy with hands like those.

“Holy shit!! Is that a human?!” Great another one seemed to appear out in the distance. Internally Haru felt himself twitch. He was not a spectacle for them to awe and gawk at. This one had red hair and eyes and a large mouthful of threatening teeth. It caught Haru somewhat off guard as he unconsciously drew back almost slipping off the rock they placed him on.

“Watch out!” Makoto reached out catching him and then with little effort he helped place Haru back on the more level parts of the rock. For the first time Haru looked up and around at his surroundings. The coastline was so far in the distance now. It was a wonder how they managed to get him all the way out here without him waking up.

“Did he attack you?” The one with the sharp teeth hugged one of the small rock edges nearby pulling himself on it with ease. He looked over at Haru and began to growl. “I swear if I see another one of their nets I’m going to—“

“It wasn’t him. This one helped me out of one.” Makoto turned so his back was fully to Haru. It felt like he was protecting him from the other one. Interesting.

“You can’t blame him for asking, Mako-chan.” The smaller one whined. “You were gone for days! What were we supposed to think? So many of us have started disappearing, never coming back.”

“Not to mention you went forbiddingly close to the shoreline.” The one with glasses seemed to recover. He sighed looking directly at Makoto. “How are you going to get him back? We can’t go taking him home with us. He’ll surely drown not to mention we have no idea what human requirements he may need.”

“I just want to say, we still don’t know how to tell these human apart!” Nagisa raised his hand in the air laughing. “It could be a girl! I mean Haruka DOES sound like a girl’s name and Haru is just so pretty! Don’t you think Rei-chan?”

”Whether I find him beautiful or not is totally irrelevant. Besides we’re not even the same species, Nagisa. That kind of love is not to mention forbidden.”

Forbidden…just like in the story…

”I can take him back during the night then. No one should be away and all the boats should be gone by then. Wouldn’t that be the safest time to go, Rei-chan?” Makoto once again to the rescue, but why did Haru feel somewhat agitated by it. He was the human here, he shouldn’t be the one treated like some kind of rare creature. For God’s sake! THEY were the MERPEOPLE!!

”Yes, logically I find your plan very acceptable.” Rei nodded putting a hand underneath his chin smiling then rested them on his hips…err…merman hips? “Yes! That sounds like an excellent plan, Makoto-sensei!”

”Like you expected anything else from our leader!” Nagisa made a leap into the water then popped up next to Makoto laughing gleefully as he swung from one of his biceps. “Captain Makoto is the best!”

“Captain Makoto?” Haru gave him a curious look. “Of what?”

”Sea exploration.” The one with red hair crossed his arms more in front of his chest giving Haru a mean look up and down. “He’s in charge of patrolling the islands for potential human threats and a few of the deeper parts of the ocean to see if any are inhabitable. Then of course you wouldn’t know that seeing how you’re half land people.”

“Don’t call me that.” For some reason it really rubbed him the wrong way. “My name is Haruka Nanase.”

”Yeah? Well mine is Rin.” The shark like man snarled out then uncrossed his arms pulling them behind his head as he continued to give Haru a threatening look. “Know what they say about blood in the water. I’d be very careful if I were you, Haruka.”

”Ooooo, fight, fight, fight, fight!”

”Nagisa! You aren’t helping!” Rei tried to whisper loudly to the blond, but failed.

These mer people…were awfully loud for supposedly mythical creatures.


	3. Freezing waters

“I’m sorry about that Haru.” Makoto bobbed slightly in the water before tossing his satchel up onto the rock where the other was quietly sitting. It was decided that Makoto would take him back to shore once it started getting dark to the more remote regions of the island. In the mean time they would try and find the edible things to feed Haru.

“It’s fine.” Haru turned then paused before curiously touching the bag.

“I caught some fish and some crabs.” It took a little longer for Makoto to lift himself on the rocks. The way all his muscles tensed in the process made Haru suddenly feel very self-conscious. Quietly Haru looked away to look back at the ocean. In spite of being kidnapped, the scenery was breathtakingly beautiful. Haru only wished that he had his paint and easel with him.

“I think humans can eat these raw. They call it suu….” Makoto stopped with his brows intently drawn up. When Haru turned his attention back to him he let out a nervous laugh. “Ssuuu…I’m sorry I forget what they call it, but I have seen humans eat it.”

“Sushi.” Haru turned slowly and looked down at the fish in front of them. Their scales were more colorful than the ones he saw at the market. He supposed it was due to the fact that they were so far off in the sea. Curiously he touched one running his forefinger down the wet scales.

“Ah! Yes! That’s it!” Makoto looked very excited lightly smacking the palm of his hand with his fist in the most thoughtful manner. His smile increased seeing Haru further inspect his catch. “I’ve also seen some of you use something to change their color. I don’t know how you do it, but it’s like make these bright lights and it grows.”

“Fire.” Cooked fish was one of his favorite meals. So much that he’d eat it for every meal for his life if he could. Fish also happened to be one of his grandpa’s favorite meals. Grandma had no problem cooking it unlike his mother who often griped and groaned about the smell. Without a word Haru glanced around. The rock was too wet to try and start a small kindle. Not to mention there wasn’t anything TO burn. Makoto seemed to catch on and frowned.

“It’s not possible, is it?” Haru shook his head, but scoot a little more to the edge taking the fish in hand. Never before had he tried eating fish like this, but he seen enough animals do it in documentaries. It looked easy enough. The taste would be different, but beggars couldn’t be choosers when it all came down to it. Haru took a firm grip of the fish and leaned forward opening his mouth.

“Hold it! You can’t just bite into it!!” The merman with the glasses suddenly burst out of the water clinging to the rock like his life depended on it.

“You didn’t even sniff it first!” The smaller one jumped out right behind him then laughed as he caught a piggy back from the other as he climbed the rock. The other red hear one had been gone for a while and didn’t seem to be with either of them. Haru already started to miss the peace and quiet he had.

“Makoto-senpai, PLEASE tell me you checked them already.”

“Um…it didn’t really occur to me to be honest…” Makoto looked embarrassed to admit. He turned to Haru with an apologetic look. “Sorry, I tend to forget you’re not like us.”

“Our olfactory organs are much more sophisticated than that of any human. They can’t pick up on any harmful bacterias or tapeworms that make be lurking their food.” The one with the glasses gave Haru a sympathetic look as Makoto quickly checked all the items he brought with him. After a satisfactory inspection he would nod in approval and hand it back to Haru for consumption. The way the human just bit into it…was…just not…beautiful.

“Rei, Rei, are you okay?” Nagisa asked. It wasn’t like him to stop mid lecture. Rei held the sign of his hand over his mouth then quickly turned away making a gagging sort of noise. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s…disgusting…” Nagisa looked back seeing nearly half of Haru’s face covered in fish blood. “He’s just a messy eater. There’s no reason for you to lose your lunch.”

“Makoto-senpai, I think I’m going home now. Please be more careful in your future adventures.”

“Rei!” Nagisa whined chasing after the other as he swam away in haste.

“Is he ok?” Haru watched the two mermen swim away. Was it something he said? Or maybe Haru was accidentally giving off a get back wave? He tended to do that without even knowing. Either way he was slightly grateful to be alone (nearly alone) in the silence of the ocean once again.

“Rei’s…just sensitive.” Makoto smiled a little then turned getting a full on look to the mess Haru was sporting. Without thinking he reached out wiping off the blood on Haru’s cheeks with a firm, but gentle grip. “His little brother is a very clean eater like him. He’s not used to messy eaters.”

“Oh.” Haru let Makoto finish cleaning him up before attempting to eat a little more carefully. He didn’t want to make Makoto run off too or feel sick. Catching onto his intentions Makoto took one of the fishes and took a big hefty bite out of it letting the fluid drip down his chin and down his chest. It was a lot juicier than he expected and he let out a small whine trying to catch all the dribbling while making an obscene slurping noise. Before he could apologize he heard a small light laugh. Haru couldn’t help himself watching the other. It was really amusing and interesting.

“You’re a messy eater too.” The large merman blushed from his ears to his belly button.

“Well, I do have two younger siblings.” Haru tilted his head slightly. “They’re messy eaters so I’m more used to it. I try not to be, but sometimes you have to eat as fast as you can to try and keep up with them.”

“You have a family?” If merpeople were anything like fish then no doubt he does. However if they were more like mammals then it would be surprising that they were able to have and keep so many of their children if they were still all together. Then again were merpeople more like humans when it came to giving birth?

“Yes. I have a mother and father and the twins.” Makoto tried to wipe himself off as best as he could before diving quickly back into the water. When he came back up he cupped some of the water and held it up to Haru. Catching the hint Haru leaned over carefully and rinsed his face from the water in his hands as Makoto continued to talk. “At the most I’ve hear of a mother giving birth to 8 at one time, but she was octopus.”

“Child for each tentacle.” Haru paused for a moment to look at Makoto through his bangs with a slight smile. It made Makoto smile back and he nodded. It was interesting. Haru thought all merpeople were half fish…but from seeing Makoto and that red head it seemed like others could somehow be more half-sea creature. How Haru would kill to have his sketchbook with him right now. All the different possibilities, all the different breeds, it opened up a door of inspiration which he hadn’t had open for what felt like years.

”You don’t…act like them, you know…” Makoto spoke so softly that Haru wasn’t sure for a moment whether or not he was supposed to notice. Somehow he knew exactly what Makoto meant. 

”I guess not.” Haru tried to shrug it off rolling his shoulders like it didn’t matter. People were always pointing out how irregular he was comparatively speaking to other young adults his age. He rather liked it how his grandma would say: He’s an old soul. As far as he could remember, all the other children were so noisy and immature. Haru merely stayed away from them and was content with more independent activities.

”I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” The large merman quickly turned to him waving his hands in front of himself slightly cowering from him. In a way, Makoto didn’t seem to fit his image either. He was so large and just so big yet from what Haru could see he was very gentle and considerate. It made him smile.

”I know you didn’t.” Haru wiped his mouth with his arm then shivered slightly. The cold was getting to him now. He turned to see the sun starting to sink into the waters again. Soon they would be implementing their plan and that would be the last of them seeing each other. He hated to admit it, but some part of Haru started feeling a little hollow.

”Oh, looks like it’s almost time. Good thing too.” The darker haired man tilted his head ever so slightly at him. “You looked like you were getting really cold. No worries. I’ll have you home and under those blankets in no time.”

Now moments like these rarely happened. In fact if someone told you, they would think you were lying so badly that they would think you were insane. Maybe it was the ocean scent getting to his head or maybe the fish did have some kind of mind altering bacteria in them. But the word choice Makoto used brought a slightly blush to Haru’s cheeks.

”Ah! Oh no! Your face is red! What happened?!” Makoto started panicking lifting himself onto the rocks again getting as close as he could to Haru. “Are you sick? It was the fish, wasn’t it?”

”It wasn’t the fish.” Haru shivered again having the merman so close to him. Not believing him for a second Makoto leaned in close so he was nearly nose to nose with the human. Haru nearly fell off the rocks straight into the ocean. Never had anyone purposely gotten into his personal space like this. It made Haru nervous.

”Are you certain?” Makoto’s voice was low and stern. Haru could image Makoto doing the same for the twins he mentioned earlier if they ever got out of hand. Not trusting his voice he nodded and his blush was dying down and it helped to convince the other that he really was fine. “That’s good then. You really had me worried for a second.” 

“…sorry…”

”You have nothing to be sorry about.” Makoto chuckled lightly then let out a sigh leaning back on the palms of his hands looking up at the sky. “Sorry for getting like that. I can’t help it. Rin tells me I worry too much over others and not enough over myself.”

”I can see that.” Haru copied Makoto looking up at the sky as well. In all honesty, he didn’t want to leave. All that was really waiting for him was an empty house. Haru never realized how much he actually missed the company of someone else. “You’re very kind from what I can get.”

”Really? But you just met me.” Makoto looked very confused.

”It’s just a feeling.” Again Haru shrugged it off. Makoto could help chuckling then looked far out in the direction of the shore. Haru was an interesting human. Almost too interesting. He had to be something else. There’s no way you could convince him otherwise. It must have been his presence. 

”Well, it looks like it’s time.” Makoto slowly launched himself back into the water with a loud splash. Haru held his arms up to protect himself from getting soaked. Once full submerged with the ocean Makoto turned around and held a hand out to Haru with a sweet caring smile. It made Haru’s whole body seize and his heart pound loudly against his ribcage. “Let’s go, Haru-chan.”

No.

Stiffly Haru forced his body to lean forward to take hold of the hand before him.

Why did it hurt so much though?

Haru landed or more of crashed onto of Makoto’s lower half making the other grunt from the impact. He was everything, but graceful and his mind preoccupied with the sickening sensation. He nearly fell into the ocean and was slipping a sliding like a cat’s first time in water. Makoto nervously laughing before taking firm hold of Haru’s forearms and helping him wrap them around his shoulder in a piggy back ride fashion. Haru finally stilled with his help and Makoto could actually feel his heart pounding hard against his back. The slight vibration sent chills down Makoto’s spine making him uneasy, but he tried to hide it underneath a light nervous chuckle.

”Hang on. Don’t want you falling off and the sea taking you away.” Haru tightened his grip a little more nearly choking Makoto. It was fine though he thought. He did accidentally make it a little more frightening. This was Makoto’s first time trying to carry someone to shore while on his back. He didn’t need to tell Haru this.

”If we both die, I’m going to let them know it’s all your fault during judgement.” Haru’s teeth started chattering. Half of his body was now in the ice cold ocean water and he felt like he was squeezing the life out of Makoto trying to gain what warmth he could from him.

”Right, right.” The large merman chuckled then took a deep breath. It was still some way until they reached the shore and he hoped to make it in record time for Haru’s sake. “Here we go.”

”Good-bye rock.” Haru sarcastically added before bracing himself. They sure did have a long swim ahead of them and it was going to be so uncomfortably cold. On the positive side of things if grandma did end up passing away while he was gone then there was a likely chance he’d see her soon if he should die at sea.

”Haru, trust me. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” To show he meant it he reached over with one hand bracing it against the small of Haru’s back giving him a light squeeze and reassuring glance over his shoulder. Oh God…yep…Haru seriously felt like he was going to die from kindness if not from hypothermia first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!! I'm so cold while writing this!!! Short chapter, but so glad to have gotten something out for everyone. So Haru is starting to realize that he actually like Makoto's company. More interaction in the future so have no fear. Thought I should let you know this isn't the Little Mermaid kind of AU and that I'm going to play a little with the folklore of mermaids that won't be official. Just a little heads up. :) Thank you so much for reading and for your time.


	4. Smile as Bright as the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was times like these he really thanked Rin for making him race him whenever he had the chance. It helped to make him a faster swim—Wait a second…did Haru know how to swim?

When they first took off it felt like the waves were purposely trying to push Haru off of Makoto. If Haru didn’t know any better, he would say the water was rather jealous. However as they drew closer to the shoreline it calmed down, but only slightly. The sky by then grew dark and an eerie darkness enveloped them. It was hard to tell where the night sky and the water ended. Thank goodness it was a full moon and gave them some light. The soft hush of the waves almost lulled Haru to sleep a couple of times.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” Makoto lightly squeezed one of Haru’s arms. Drowsily Haru turned his head to look at it. “We’re almost there.”

“You said that an hour ago.” Haru tiredly complained as he scooted up slightly. The cold water made his entire body numb. He only managed to keep warm through Makoto’s warmth. His jaw started chattering again before he accidentally sneezed into the back of the merman’s neck.

“Ah!!” Makoto instinctively shot forward riding a particular large wave which threw his balance off. The two of them were at the mercy of the water as it tried to break them apart. Makoto was the first to rise to the surface again. “HARU?! HARU!!”

He turned in quick circles trying to make out what could’ve been him. Silently he let out a curse in his own language and dove back underwater. If something happened to Haruka, well, he couldn’t live with himself. Not after the man had trusted him to get him safely back to shore. When his eyes adjusted he looked both ways again. They were still in the deeper parts of the ocean, but not so much that he couldn’t see the ocean floor. As swiftly as he could he tried to dive deeper dodging the clumps of seaweed that tried to slow him down. It was times like these he really thanked Rin for making him race him whenever he had the chance. It helped to make him a faster swim—Wait a second…did Haru know how to swim? His pulse quickened as he began searching more desperately.

Haru lost all feeling in his body, this would be it this time. Weird, that even though his grandma was nearly ninety and had a stroke that he would be dying before her. At least it wasn’t as painful as he thought it would be. It was almost soothing in a way like the few moments of consciousness before falling asleep. He loved the ocean, how sad it would the ocean that would claim his life. A sharp jab caused his body to spasm. As he curled into himself he felt the air from his lungs escape in the form of large bubbles. The peace he felt was chased away by an intense burning. Haru was drowning. Something caught on his leg keeping him from sinking any further.

“Haru!!” A muffled voice shouted at him. Too bad he didn’t have the strength to even turn his head. Makoto never swam so fast in his life. Haru was passed out with his foot caught in a large pile of seaweed similar to the ones Makoto had been dodging. With one graceful swoop Makoto locked his arms underneath Haru and shot up towards the surface.

When he breeched the water he gasped loudly taking in as much air as he could. True merpeople could breathe either, however, some fresh air helped to calm them after overexerting themselves from a long or intense swim. Rocks similar to the one they had left made good rest stops for long journeys. The merman looked down at Haru in his arms. If he thought Haru was pale before it was nothing compared to now. Panic gave his heart a good squeeze and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes. Haru trusted him more than he thought. Trying his best not to let his emotions overwhelm him Makoto did a 360 surveillance of the area. The site of a small cove which he was familiar with gave him a spark of hope. The wave might have been a blessing in disguise. The force of the wave had pushed them closer to land. Not wasting another moment Makoto rushed Haru to the shoreline.

“Haru? Haru!” The merman laid Haru on his back shaking him lightly.

His body felt so cold and looked so lifeless now sprawled out on the shore. He wished Rei was there, no doubt he would know what to do. Rin would have been able to anticipate the wave before it hit them. Nagisa probably would have been insistent on going during the day because it was safer. Any of them would have been a better choice than him. All he was good for was being the “muscle”. He was a jock in the merworld and dumb as a boot. (They found many lost at sea) He was used to doing stupid things and not making the wisest decisions, but never one that cost someone their life. Giving into his emotions he started crying and tightly hugged Haru’s lifeless body.

“I-I’m s-s-s-oooo s-s-sorrryyy…” Makoto hiccupped loosening his grip for a moment, but continued to hug him even tighter after. It continued this way for a few more seconds before something wet spilled all over his shoulder and his back. Confused he pulled back. “H-h-haru?”

“Urgh…” Was all he heard in reply. Haru coughed so hard he was sure he hacked out his lungs. “Did we make it?”

“HARU!!!” Makoto shouted at the top of his lungs crushing Haru into an intense hug.

“Makoto.” Haru weakly protested tapping the other’s back. “Too tight.”

“Ah! Sorry!! I’m sorry!!”

Haru let out a weak chuckle letting his body sag forward into Makoto’s embrace. He closed his eyes taking one deep breath in and out. Slowly he started regaining the feeling in his body starting with his toes. He didn’t trust himself to start moving again so he decided to take advantage of Makoto’s body heat. Having a near death experience had been more tiring than he thought.

“Haru?”

“Hm?”

“…I’m glad you’re alive…”Haru’s eyes shot open and he pulled back giving the merman a shocked look. For a moment he thought he had something insulting. “…Haru?...”

Before he could make another apology, he could see tears falling down the other’s cheeks. The human’s hand shot up to cover his face as if he suddenly turned into some kind of disgusting hideous creature. Everything about Haru’s body language screamed out in agony. The way he put distance between the two of them, how he tucked his knees in until they were tightly pressed to his chest, and how he curled more into himself briefly reminding Makoto of a retracted sea anemone. Everything was screaming ‘don’t!’ and ‘get away’…There was so much pain…Pain was something…Makoto knew too well…

Without saying anything Makoto leaned forward on one hand and gently pulled one of Haru’s arms out. Haru couldn’t fight him off, but he did lean forward more to hide his face with his knees. Everything was suddenly hurting too much for him to handle. He couldn’t control it and it made him feel so…

“Haru…you are not worthless.” Haru’s head shot up. How did this merman know what he was thinking?

Makoto gave him a gentle smile not loosening his grip on the other’s arm. Haru’s whole body was shaking whether from the flood of emotions he was feeling or from sheer fatigue, Makoto knew he couldn’t stay out in the cold like this. Careful not to spook Haru away he managed to scoot himself closer to him. Not breaking eye contact he slowly let go of Haru’s arm as if expressing trust in him. Haru remained still, but his body was still tense as if he were ready to run at any given moment. When both of their side lightly touched each other Makoto slowly and purposely wrapped an arm around Haru and pulled him onto of his lap. If Haru could he could have protested the hell out of being held like a child, but right now he gratefully welcomed it tucking his head underneath the merman’s chin. He was incredibly warm…and safe…

“Do you have any family who can take care of you?” Makoto lowered his voice. Haru could feel the vibrations of it through his chest. It was so soothing. “Haru?”

“I lost my phone.” It happened a while back. He didn’t make a big fuss out of it think he could simply buy a new one the next day after he got back home. He didn’t anticipate on nearly drowning.

“Oh…I’m sorry…” Haru shook his head slightly and gave an ugly sniff.

“Not your fault.” He could feel the tears trying to come out again.

In an attempt to push them back Haru pressed his cheek more firmly against Makoto’s chest and hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. This warmth…maybe it was because he had gotten so cold, but it really felt like something he had been searching for all his life. Makoto didn’t laugh or even point out Haru’s sudden clinginess. Instead you shifted just slightly to make sure he was still comfortable and held him a little more closely to his chest before sighing deeply. He too needed this to help calm his nerves from earlier. The two of them sat there on the shore or the cover listening to the waves come in and out. The moon never looked so beautiful in the starry skies. The distant city lights gave it all a fairytale feeling.

“…thank you…” The merman whispered out.

“For what?” Haru was nearly at his normal temperature. Still cold tho due to his wet clothing that clung to him like a second skin now.

“For not dying.” Makoto moved until he was cheek to cheek with Haru. He gave another deep sigh then turned to kiss Haru’s forehead. Haru felt as if his entire body was lit on fire. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Makoto frowning at him. “You should really go home and get out of those wet clothes as fast as you can.”

“Makoto…” Haru couldn’t stand the heat that burned his cheeks. He lifted his hands again hiding in them. The merman probably had no idea the implication of those words seeing how merman didn’t wear clothes…wait a second…did that mean Makoto was naked right now? And that he was sitting so comfortable on a naked Makoto right now?

Trying not to show his embarrassment at the thought Haru rose to his feet making sure not to make eye contact with the other until he could calm down his thoughts. His mind had never been in the gutter so much as it had been today. Now that Makoto mentioned it a hot bath sounded near orgasmic right now…why had that been the first word he thought of to describe it? Best to give himself a few more minutes to make sure his mind was clear. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen. Yes, that had to be it. Not wanting to just stand there awkward he looked down at Makoto to try and start up a conversation only to find the merman staring intently at his lower half. Crap! Was he—

“How does it feel? To have, legs?” Makoto looked up at him with wonder. Haru relaxed seeing that his body hadn’t betrayed him and that Makoto was merely curious.

“Troublesome.” Maybe he would have chosen another word, but personally he would have loved to have a fin like Makoto over his clumsy human legs. They made him feel so awkward. It was as if he weren’t meant to be on land. Makoto let out a laugh interrupting Haru from any further thoughts. Makoto looked good when he laughed. It felt just as warm as his body. Haru could feel the corner of his mouth lightly twitch up. “What about you?”

“Hm…Honestly, it can be a hassle sometimes.” Interesting he knew exactly what he was talking about. Makoto turned to his side and lifted his fin up to give Haru a better view before slapping it back down on the shore.

“I see…” Haru kicked himself for ending the conversation so soon. Luckily conversation for Makoto was second nature to him.

“Haru…I don’t mean to be rude…but do you…know how to swim?” Haru tilted his head curiously.

“No.” Why would it be rude for him to ask?

“Maybe…well…I taught the twins when they were little. Maybe, if you wanted to…”

“Sure.” Any excuse to see Makoto again was a good one. Haru couldn’t help smiling. “I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D Happy with how this came out. Thinking about drawing something from this chapter. If you have any suggestions let me know on tumblr or my DA.


	5. Death can be such a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death really was out to get him. He wished it would stop teasing him and just get things over with...

Haru sat quietly in his kitchen slowly chewing and recollecting his thoughts on the previous day’s events. When he first woke up, he was certain it had all been a dream. However the smell of the ocean didn’t leave his pores even though he took a bath as Makoto had suggested. No one else would have noticed, but for Haru it was such a distinctive smell and there was no mistaking it. Another sign of proof was the large trail left in the sand which led back into the watery depths. It was so large Haru could easily see it from his kitchen window. What a world…

“If only you knew…” Haru spoke out loud in hopes that his grandma somehow got his message. Thinking of her reminded him that he needed to water her small garden. It was starting to need a little more loving due to the previous days he missed. “Merpeople living so close to you, did you even know?”

Grandma explored the area as much as he had maybe even more. If Makoto was in charge of searching the area, was there a chance she might have caught a glimpse of him? Even if she had who would she ever tell? If he were to ask her there was a chance she may not even remember now. A sinking feeling overcame his senses and the bit of mackerel he had suddenly looked unappetizing. With a sigh he finished his toast and started putting the rest of his meal in a container. Perhaps he could make mackerel fried rice later. The thought of eating alone again made his lose even more of what little strength he had. It was so…depressing…

“I wonder if he’s ever tried cooked fish.” Haru stared into the fridge where he set his leftovers. Thoughts were slowly processing in his mind as he came to a decision. Even though he wasn’t sure where to look, he was going to take Makoto some of his future lunch as a small gesture of thanks.

Makoto…

Haru nervously clenched the neckline of his baggy shirt. How could it be that his heart was aching like this without knowing much about the merman? Since last night everything felt so much lonelier. The water felt empty, the wind so cold, and the area so dead and lifeless. It was nearing summer and it felt like winter. Something was missing…and wrong.

Suddenly the phone rang making Haru flinch. He hated phones and if not for the persistence of his mother he wouldn’t have ever owned a cellphone. It reminded him that he needed to go into the city and buy another. The house phone shrilled again and Haru dragged himself to it. Awkwardly he held it to his ear and waited for the caller to start the conversation. It was always easier that way. However, it did result in some caller immediately hanging up.

“Is this the grandson of Mrs. Nanase?” A man with a rough voice asked. It must’ve been the hospital. Haru clenched at the phone cord like it was a life line. He wanted to answer, but his voice felt caught in his throat. “Hello?”

“Yes.” Please…no. “I am.”

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this over the phone,” The man paused for a moment contemplating how to gently word the rest of the sentence. “But you grandma passed away in her sleep last night.”

“…” No.

“Hello? Are you still there?”

“There has to be a mistake.” She just recovered from a small stroke. She was supposed to get better, not worse. That’s what hospitals were for right? They weren’t meant to…”She was doing fairly well last time I visited.”

“Sometimes a smaller stroke is a sign of a bigger one soon to come.” Haru could hear the man trying hard to console him.

This sort of thing must’ve been normal for him. How many other people did he have to make the same phone call? How much would he have to say them until they felt merely routine? He had no idea how much this one person meant in his life. Now what was he supposed to do? What would happen to the house? What about her garden? Would Mom and Dad try to sell it? How were they going to pay for the funeral? He didn’t even get a chance to tell her about the merpeople, about Makoto, that he loved her…

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this way, but you were listed as her emergency contact. Is there anyone else I can call to discuss further matters? Perhaps your mother or father?” Emotionlessly Haru gave him the contact numbers. He felt like he was going to be sick. “Thank you. You can pick up her belongings any time this week. I really am sorry. She really was one of a kind.”

“I know.” There would never be anyone like her. She was special like grandpa had told him. The telephone's dial tone brought him back to his thoughts. That was it…why? 

With a heavy heart Haru placed the phone back on its stand. What was he doing before? His mind felt so foggy, he couldn’t even remember where he was for a brief moment. His head was spinning and it felt like his chest was caving in. Suddenly a flash of Makoto holding him last night entered his mind. He needed that again. He needed Makoto.

Numbly he struggled with himself getting down to the same shoreline which they said good-bye at. The sun was already starting to set for the day which threw Haru into an even bigger loop. How much time had exactly passed? Where had he been? He was moving as fast as he could to leave the house…or he thought he was. Nothing made sense anymore. Against his better judgement Haru started running as fast as he could. If he could run fast enough maybe he could get away from all of those thoughts. He could feel their imaginary grip reaching towards him trying to drag him down. His lungs felt like they were on fire and his legs were slowly getting numb from the cold. Haru didn’t care. He needed to get away. If only his body didn’t fight so much against him.

His foot hit the ground at an odd angle and it sent him tumbling down the side of the path. He let out a short yell completely taken by surprise and tucked into himself as tightly as he could to fall with the momentum instead of against it. He could feel each scrape he gained, each soon to be ugly bruise from the rocks he slammed against, and the sinking feeling he would soon join his grandma. Death really was out to get him. He wished it would stop teasing him and just get things over with.

A vine tangled around his foot first catching him just in time before he fell off the cliff’s edge. Something caught around his neck and instinctive Haru reached at it to keep it from snapping his neck. His other hand shot out blindly grabbing at anything that could possibly help slow him down. All sound stopped when he felt his body no longer hitting the ground. All the vines tightened simultaneously causing his backside to crash harshly against the cliff side. The force of impact cause Haru to let out a scream of pain mixed with a desperate gasp for air. His hands turned white hanging on for dear life. He did NOT want to go this way. Haru’s body violently shook and his heart beating so fast it was starting to hurt. He needed to calm down he told himself. However, telling yourself to calm down and actually calming down were two big different things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!! It's short I know, but this felt like the best place to stop! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long and this is so short. ; __ ;


	6. When Fairytales Are Real

“What about this one?” Nagisa held up a rock bursting out from underneath the waves.

“Still not what we need.” Rei sighed out crossing his arms as he continued sitting on one of the rocks.

“Rei-chan, we’ve been out here all day.” Nagisa groaned flailing around in the water. “We didn’t even eat anything yet and the sun is already setting!”

“Finding the last stone to finish Makoto’s gift is more important that our own desires!”

“If you love him so much , why don’t you marry him?”

“I would—never!” Rei blushed so hard Nagisa thought it would turn his gray scales red.

“Oooo, someone has a crush!!”

“I simply admire him for—“

“I’m gonna go tell him!”

“NAGISA DON’T YOU DARE!!”

Nagisa laughed rather wickedly taking off like a bullet. Rei struggled only slightly to get back into the water. He did have a slight crush on the older mer-orca, but it was merely because he was the embodiment of perfection and beauty. Strong and gentle, two things which should contradict each other yet existed in perfect harmony within Makoto.

Makoto had saved his life from being caught underneath a wrecked ship. He wasn’t the best swimmer then and was caught in the current during a storm. At some point the bottom of the ship collided against his skull knocking him unconscious. If Makoto hadn’t been exploring the area and found him there was no tell what kind of scavenger beast would have found him instead.

“Come on, you never know what could happen.” Nagisa glanced over his shoulder smiling impishly.

“I DO know what could happen!” Rei managed to gain some speed and was close behind him. “I could completely lose what little respect I already have from him.”

“Makoto would never do that.” Man, Rei really had grown to be a strong swimmer. Nagisa turned hiding behind a large rock cover in coral. “What if he liked you back?”

“That’s impossible!” Rei followed him trying to find where he was hiding.

“Nothing’s impossible, Rei-chan!” Nagisa popped out from behind one of the corners holding up a triumphant fist. “You can do it!!...or him.”

“Na-NAGISA!!!” Rei covered his face with his hands and gave up sinking to the ocean’s floor.

“Really though…what’s holding you back?” Nagisa swam over guiltily, but placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “Rei-chan…”

“I’m not beautiful.” Rei clenched his fingers against his face trying not to let the sob in his chest out. Crying certainly wasn’t beautiful. “Nagisa please, please don’t tell him. I’m completely satisfied to things remain as they are.”

“I won’t,” Nagisa swam over putting a comforting hand on Rei’s back before hugging him. Rei gave a sigh of relief and started to return the gesture. “But I can’t promise NOT putting you into potential confession situations.”

“NAGISA!!!” Nevermind. Nagisa was Nagisa after all. Rei pushed him away and proceeded to swim forward. “I’m serious.”

“So am I!” Nagisa laughed gleefully swimming beside him. “Besides, Makoto is the type of person who would think everyone is beautiful in their own way.”

“Everyone, but himself.” Sadly Nagisa nodded.

“Maybe you could prove him wrong some day?” Rei threw him one last irritated look then shook his head.

“It wouldn’t be too hard to prove, but I highly doubt I would need to be in a relationship to do so. Seriously, I am fine like this. Perhaps it’s just a momentary crush.” As he spoke he held the seaweed brush aside allowing Nagisa to easily pass through it.

“A crush doesn’t last for years.” Playfully he turned swimming backwards while sticking his tongue out at him. “You’re in love Rei. Denying it will only make you fall harder.”

“And what would you know of love, Nagisa?” Rei’s laugh was cut short when he glanced down his friend.

“More than you need to know.” So much pain in those eyes. “So trust me, ne?”

“All right.” Sometimes he forgot how scary Nagisa could get.

They swam around a little bit longer before coming to an inlet which Nagisa was familiar with. His knowledge of certain rocks and shells proved to be very useful. He was, if not more, knowledgeable about the safeties of the ocean especially in areas close to land inhabitants.

“Race you to shore!” Maybe Rei spoke too soon about Nagisa’s maturity.

“Nagisa! Wait! We’re not supposed to be seen!”

“Relax, Rei-chan! No one’s here!”

Gracefully the two of them washed up on the shoreline crashing with the waves. It was a brief moment of glee they both shared in. Rei couldn’t help laughing along with Nagisa as their bellies dragged softly against the warm sand. They didn’t have a chance to sunbathe today. Even though it was close to evening, the shore still retained some of its afternoon heat. Nagisa hummed pleasant next to then flipped on his back. Rei stayed where he was, but used his forearms as a pillow.

“Hey, Rei-chan…what does that look like to you?” Nagisa whipped his tail quickly sitting up staring out at the one of the cliff sides.

“Hm? What does what…” Rei stretched out before rolling on his side to take a look. He squinted slightly before taking off his glasses to shake off some of the water that was still on them.

“It wasn’t there yesterday.”

“It’s…a figure.” Rei sat up a little straighter.

“From what I’ve seen human don’t climb down cliffs like that. They either make their way back up or fall to their deaths. They must be stuck somewhere in between.” Something in how the other said that made Rei’s heart drop down into his stomach. “I can’t even tell if their alive or not, but the birds haven’t gotten them yet so—“

“We have to get help.” Rei body shook as shouted. “What if they’re trapped like how Makoto was?! Like how I was when—“

“Right, right. Calm down, first.” Nagisa held up his hands trying to not panic like his friend. “We have to think about this logically.”

“R-right.” Rei hung his head as he tried to recollect himself. Another one of his not so beautiful sides were showing. How ugly.

“It’s all right. Now, assuming we do get help what good would it do since we can’t actually go up there and help whoever that is out?” That WAS a good point…

“What if we built something?” Yes! That could work! Building something! That was simply brilliant!

“Like what, Rei-chan?” Man, Rei must’ve been really panicking inside. “Also it would take too long to even start coming up with something that could possibly get us way up there.”

“How long do you think we have?”

“Hm, well it wasn’t there yesterday and its evening now.” Nagisa squinted harder while thoughtfully rubbing his chin. “From what I’ve seen, humans can go a couple days without eating. But like us, they really need water to survive. Not in the same amount, but still—“

“Nagisa! We’re losing precious time doing nothing!”

“A three days tops and that’s being generous not counting today.” He hated being the realist in these kinds of situations. Seeing Rei’s expression drop to one of horror made him regret telling him.

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve watched a stranded ship once.” He left out the part where Rin was the reason he was out so far. “I was lost for a few days before finding my way back. I wanted to help them, but there was no way I could get them to land by myself. They’re lives are more delicate than you would think.”

“All right…two days just to be sure…” Rei instantly started calculating a few possible plans. Each one ended in failure except for one. It wasn’t the safest option nor was it the smartest. In fact it was probably the most dangerous one. “Nagisa…go tell Makoto.”

“What about you?” He couldn’t see how telling the gentle whale orca would do any good. If anything it would only add another panicked member in the loop. “Rei, I’m sorry you feel this way. There’s really nothing we can—“

“I’m going to see the witch.” Nagisa felt like they were suddenly in Artic waters. “She’s not too far from here.”

“Rei, she’s not real.” Nagisa tried to laugh it off. “It’s a silly little story they tell little merkids to keep them away from the shoreline. It’s not real you’ll be wasting your time.”

“I have to try.” Rei firmly planted his palms on the sand and timed it so the incoming wave helped pull him back into familiar waters. “I’ll meet you back here either way!”

“REI!!” And he was gone. Nagisa was by himself sitting on the shore by himself in fear for his best friend.

Rei was acting crazy. Was it because he could relate so well to being trapped or had it triggered something to make him act so foolishly where child tales were reality. There was no way it could be real. The mer-woman who fell in love with the human met her own demise after trying to go on land to win his heart. It was a story made up to teach them to be wary of the land folk, nothing more.

…But what if it was real…

Rei-chan would definitely be in danger. Without a second thought Nagisa raced back home without stopping. He was a fast swimmer when he put his mind to it. It helped that he was holding back while swimming with Rei earlier. He did it often to not make the other so self-conscious. He would go tell Makoto like Rei wanted, but a lot sooner than he intended.


	7. Sacrifices and Magic

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Rei cautiously looked around the area in case anything should choose to ambush him. From what he gathered, this place should have been where the legendary 'sea witch' had been said to live. Right now he highly doubted ANYTHING lived here with the exception of a few ground dwelling crustations. Rei cringed slightly as he watched one of them suddenly crawl its way across his path. He really didn't like crabs. They pinched and had some of the most horrendous table manners.

It took everything for him to tear his gaze away from the creator and check out his surroundings again. There was simply...nothing. Maybe if he could check out the surface for one second. Filled with determination he jetted up for the surface hoping to gain enough momentum to help spring him up. For a brief second he could have swore he saw something. However, it was only for a fleeting moment until a wave crashed into him dragging him back under.

It took a moment for him to disorientate himself. He tried again for the second and had the same experience. To try a change his variable, Rei leapt higher and higher into the air until he was entirely out of the water. The sight had lasted longer the higher he went, but now he was having some trouble trying to rotate himself correctly. His muscles started aching demanding for a moment of rest which Rei finally abided to as he sank down into the oceanfloor. It was all so confusing. The sky had changed signaling that time was going by and quickly.

How fitting it was that when Rei tried to show the same kindess and concern towards something and to only fail in attempting to save it. Who was he kidding? There's no way someone like him could ever imitate any of the kindness that was shown towards him. He was a failure and a fraud. Rei tightened his lips then took off his glasses pressing the palm of his hand just above his eyes socket. His thoughts were getting to him again. If only he could learn how to shut them out.

"Are you looking for something?" A woman appeared out of nowhere laying on the seafloor above his head. She had a very casual look to her and tilted her head to the side slightly while crossing her arms. "I wonder...what would such a young merboy be looking for all the way out here?"

"I'm not a merboy! I'm a merman!" Rei yelled rolling to his side and whipping his tail to help him float upright. "And I---I..."

"You what?"

"You're a...but that's impossible." Rei adjusted his glasses looking at the woman floating across from him. "How can you breath underwater like us?"

"That's because I am one of you. Or more of I was once." The woman smiled widely as she continued to trend/float in from of Rei. "You've come here for something important haven't you?"

"Perhaps." He did not trust this woman. Mermaid or other.

"Don't you know the old saying?" She held up a scolding finger at him as she closed her eyes quoting from something Rei had no idea about. "You can only actually help someone who wants to be helped."

"I guess that makes sense." Rei internally struggled for a moment. "Are you...do you know where the sea witch lives?"

"Sea witch is not only an outdated term, but a hurtful one as well." The woman crossed her arms then turned her back to Rei. "I prefer sorceress or if you really want to get on my good side, enchantress of the sea."

"Of course! Please forgive me." Rei hid his panick. "Such a beautiful title, for a beautiful woman."

"Flattery and insults raise the same question: What do you want?" Rei owlishly blinked at her. "It's a quote said by Mason Cooley. He was a well known American aphorist."

"You seem to really love quotes." The woman turned back around with a smile on her face.

"They're not just quotes. Aphorisms are such fun witty little truths. They're like hidden gems which everyone in the world could learn from. Man, mermaid, or animal."

"I highly doubt animals."

"You'd be surprised how intelligent some of them are." The woman swam a little closer then circled around Rei looking him over. "Although I love a good conversation, I must ask what it is that you want of me."

"I need--"

"Introductions are necessary before the start of any conversation." Rei waited. "That's not a quote, my dear."

"Right...my name is Rei. Please forgive me for not giving my full name." Because he heard once a witch knows your full name they own your soul. Rei made sure to keep his guard up even though she appeared to be a rather small human. There was still the fact that she was magical and magic has a reputation of being such a fickle thing.

"In that case, my name is Miho." She stopped smiling and trending. "Now, what is it that you want of me? It's not every day that I have visitors."

"I need helping saving someone." It sounded heroic in his thoughts, but say it outloud made him realized how foolish it actually was.

"Oh? And how am I supposed to help?" The smile can back as she crossed her arms.

"I-I...don't know." Rei could feel all his courage start to deflate. "I honestly thought if I asked you would know exactly what to do."

"I'm a witch, not a psychic." Miho laughed putting a hand infront of her mouth. This boy, Rei, was really adorable. "How about you tell me of the kind of situation they're in. Be as specific as possible. Vagueness gives magic too many freedoms."

"Right. Well..." Carefully Rei made sure to keep everything he said to the bare facts. She listened with interrupting and nodded her head every once in a while to show she was intently focusing on his every word. Afterwards Miho gave a long sigh then clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth while looking up. Her movements were very still and expression unreadable.

"Come up with me. I've been in the water too long and it's so much easier to think with some fresh air." She turned to look at him motioning up then took off. His muscles screamed in protest once he started moving again.

"Come on." Rei gave himself a small pep talk for making it this far. When he broke the water's surface he was suprised by the small floating island right in front of his nose.

"I've casted a small spell to hide this place from a distance." Now that made sense. Rei must have been right on the borderling of being too far and close enough. That would explain the fleeting glimpses he got while twisting in the air. "Here, I'll help you sit on the shore."

With much effort Miho managed to help Rei sit on the edge of the shore letting his lower tail remain in the water. It was a strange feeling sitting on such a thin floating island. It made him nervous. Then again, he really found it! The sea witch's dwellings. Oh, the books he could write about the whole encounter. Miho stood behind him at a short distance and loudly cleared her throat.

"Rei, I know this island is amazing, but I need you to focus."

"And you're sure you're not a psychic?"

"Maybe a little." Miho smiled giving him a wink before sitting down streching her legs.Legs...they were...disgusting. Rei winced before turning his head away. Tails were FAR more beautiful."I have an idea, but it might have some side effects. I've never tried it on someone else before."

"Tried what?"

"Transforming another merperson's tail into legs."

"Tail into--NO!!" Rei shrilled out sitting up straight. Legs?! How HIDEOUS!!

"You want to go help that land walker, don't you?"

"Yes, but--"

"And the quickest way to do that would be for you to go there yourself. Is it not?"

"I don't know the land are portion--"

"I have a friend who can help you get there." Miho gave a heavy sigh. "He's a good man and knows about us."

"How would he know?"

"He just knows, okay!" The blush on Miho's face made Rei not push the subject any further. Miho stood up and shook the sand off her wet clothes. She walked into the brush and came back handing Rei a small shell. "He'll know you're with me by presenting him this."

"A seashell?"

"Yes. Now are there anymore questions?" Miho's eye twitched as she looked down at Rei. Her eyes menacing and Rei SWORE he saw some sort of orange aura surrounding her. Truly terrifying and reminding him she WAS a sea witch after all.

"No ma'am." Rei held the shell tightly in his hand gulping nervously.

"Great then!" Miho smiled nicely and the aura slowly vanished. Rei released the breath he was holding. Females were scary enough to him."Now, Rei..."

When Rei looked up Miho smacked him on the forehead hard enough to send him tumbling back into the ocean. For a moment he was more than relieved. The air made his lungs few as if they were being crushed by a baby whale. Still he swam back up coughing.

"Why did you---"

"Next time you touch the sand, you'll have legs to walk on land." Miho whispered crouching down looking directly into Rei's eyes. A certain heat slowly crawl from his waist to his tail causing the rest of his body an odd prickling feeling as if stun by a jellyfish.

"What did you--"

"I solved your problem, Rei-chan. Now there's no telling how long the spell will last. It will hurt, my darling." Miho gave him a sympathetic look. "But you'll survive. Rei, you'll need to be careful out there. Don't eat anything from the sea. Lastly, be wary of the ocean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been so long since I've updated and thank you everyone who still has an interest in this fanfic. I'll try to update others as well especially the Cinderella one and Soul Compass. :)


	8. With a heavy heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have regrets in our lives...

“Rin-chan! Rin-chan!” Nagisa growl out of frustration.

He knew for a fact that Rin was somewhere around this newly sunken ship. Rin would never admit it, but he had a rather odd fascination with the human world. Human were really interesting, but their ‘cool shit’ was even better. Normally he would seek out Makoto for help. The complete look of embarrassment across Ren’s face stopped him from going that direction which led him to his last resort. Taking a deep breath and in his manliness voice he gave one more bellow of that stupid shark merman.

“RRRRRIIIINNNN!!!!” 

“What?!” Rin stuck his head out of one of the ship’s quarters with an irritated snarl. “I’m busy here!!”

“Go find Ren.” Nagisa tried to hide his relief and swam closer to where Rin was.

“What? Isn’t that lovesick seal always around you?” Rin gave a cold look then turned his nose at him going back inside. “Or did he finally get the guts to confess to Makoto.” 

“Ren is not as pathetic as you think he is!” Nagisa pouting speeding up until he was side-by-side with the red head. “I’m calling it in.”

“Calling what in?” Oh he knew exactly what the blond meant. A small blush across his cheeks gave him away. Nagisa smirked. Got him. With a short sprint, Nagisa turned so he was swimming almost under belly to underbelly with Rin. 

“Remember when you said you’d do anything for me? When we went for that swim underneath those pink petal?”

“That was a LONG time ago when I thought you were a girl!”

The blush increased even more. Rin snapped his head to the side growling furiously then stopped in confusion. Taking advantage of the moment Nagisa reach down below and trail his hands up to both sides of Rin’s neck. It was almost comical to see how big Rin’s eyes became. For a brief second he stopped, visibly shiver and blush now as red as his hair.

“Goddammit, Nagisa!! Quit it!!”

“That’s not what you said last time.” That smirk across that innocent face reminded him how fierce and merciless the other could become. It was a side that only Rin knew and no one would ever believe if he told anyone.

“Stupid fish.” Rin stopped swimming and pulled back glaring at him. “Don’t you play games with me. We both know you’re in love with Ren. You have no right to ask me to help HIM out of all the merfolk in the sea!!”

“Rin-chan.” Nagisa frown and cooed. “We were both at fault…We both knew it wasn’t anything real.”

“Well, it became real to me! I freakin’ said I LOVED YOU!!!”

Rin hollered then froze hearing himself. His mouth clamped shut like a steel trap. The corner of his eyes stung like a jellyfish. His heart thumping loudly in his chest just wanting to break out of its bone prison. Slowly his body sank lower without him knowing.

“Rin-chan…” Nagisa swam over touching the sides of his face. “Don’t do it for me then…do it for him, as a friend.” Gently the blond blew air kisses against his cheek before giving him a small kiss on the lips. Trying to hold back his tears he looked Rin in the eyes. “Please, find him.”

“…fine…” Rin pushed away from Nagisa with a heavy heart. “Where was the nerd last?”

“He…um…went to find the sea witch?”

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Nagisa cringed knowing how bad it sounded. “So not only are you asking me to help out the guy that you chose over me, but you’re asking me to put my life in danger for it too?!”

“Rin-chan…don’t you ever get tired of shouting?” Nagisa pulled on his ears wincing with one eye shut.

“Hell, you’re going to owe me something BIG.” Rin tiredly turned his back on Nagisa. “I’m guessing that Makoto knows nothing about this?”

“He doesn’t.” The smaller merman sighed heavily. “Ren rather die than let him know. That’s why I came to ask you.”

“Last resort, huh?” Rin looked over his shoulder flashing a toothy grin.

“Don’t.” A small blush splayed across Nagisa’s face. He helplessly tried to hide it with a hand over his face. He hated blushing.

“Looks like I really am your, dark knight.” Before Nagisa could get another word in Rin took off. Nagisa let himself watch him in awe. Rin was fast, but he seemed even faster now since the last time they were together.

“Both of you…please be careful…”

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


This was it. Haru decided as he slowly lost consciousness. Fate was a funny thing. He would die in the same area as his beloved grandma when just hearing about her death. At least in death he wouldn’t have to be concerned with good or bad luck anymore. If he was lucky, he could join his grandma in heaven or where ever it was where the dead rested in peace. No one would even know who he was. The young hermit that lived on the cliffs. Too quiet to ever be noticed, but too odd not to notice. What a legacy to leave behind.

”Hello?! Haru-san, was it?” Haru’s head jerked up toward the almost familiar voice.

”Ye—“ Haru tried to answer, but his throat was so parched. Talking felt like eating sandpaper. The man nodded though. Thank goodness he wouldn’t have to talk much longer. The voice was quiet for a moment then cleared itself.

”I’m going to pull you up now. It is just myself, but with the right amount of leverage I believe we can get you out without any problems.” This guy sure liked to talk. He seemed to take his silence as an approval and proceed assessing the situation

Lucky enough there was enough vines that tangle Haru that he could throw it over a high strong branch. Calmly walking over to the other side he brace his feet against the tree and leaned all his body weight back. It was surprisingly easy and shocked Rei. He was expecting to be there all day struggling and heaving like how he was first gaining his legs on the shore. Never would he want to go through THAT again.

Haru didn’t notice how numb and exhausted he was until he was safely back on land. He coughed hard as Rei stepped forward to help untangle him from his organic jail. It took some time and patience, but they managed to get him free without choking him with the vine around his throat. That didn’t mean he wasn’t hurt. His hand was rubbed raw due to the prickly vine which he prevent from snapping his neck. Haru used the last of his strength to fight it when Rei pulled him out. There were scraps and wounds on his face, arms, and legs as well.

”Can you walk?” A pretty ironic question since Rei only learned how to a couple minutes before arriving. His understanding of physics helped him a great deal, but he wasn’t sure if Haru need the subject as well as himself. The vine that wrapped around his foot pulled it into a painful position.

Instead of answering Haru slowly stood up. Everything felt okay, no bones broken or tendons torn. He could hear Death laughing at him. Here he was thinking he was done for and now apparently hardly hurt as bad as he thought he would be. Haru let out a small noise when he tried to shift his weight to his other foot to stand more properly. He would have fell if Rei wasn’t there to hold him up. Great, guess Death did leave him a small parting gift. Such an asshole.

”Where is your Home, Haru-san?” Rei adjusted his arm so it would be more comfortable as they struggled to walk. Bracing his bare feet against the tree wasn’t his wisest decision. It had worked, but not without consequences. The walked quite a distance before Rei needed to rest. Haru nodded and sat across from Rei lightly fanning himself. The silence made Rei very uncomfortable. In the sea there was always the sound of something moving below its waves.

”You have splinters.” Haru gave a nod toward Rei’s red feet.

”Splinters?” Rei followed Haru’s gaze the let out a laugh. “I suppose they’ll go away soon.”

”They won’t.” Haru stood up and sat down right in front of Rei to further inspect his feet. There were some that would be easy to pull out, but the smaller ones would require a tweezer…”Did you walk all the way over here barefoot?”

”Isn’t…that what feet are for?” Rei blushed profusely

”Usually we wear shoes that protect your feet.”

As gently as he could he ran his fingers down Rei’s foot checking for anything he could pluck out to give Rei at least SOME comfort. It had been a hot day and the asphalt had to be blistering. Rei blushed and twitched a little here and there letting out sharp yelps for the more stubborn splinters. It made Haru jump a little whenever he did. Rei lift a hand over his mouth to keep from scaring him. Not to mention it was quite embarrassing for Rei. Mermen did NOT squeak helplessly. It was surely the opposite. Then something escaped from his lips. It started more like a growl then turn into a high pitch whine. His entire body slowly heated itself to his core making him shiver from the temperature difference. When he opened his eyes again Haru casted his eyes to the side with a profound blush across his cheeks. What happened?

“We should keep going.” Haru ran a hand down his uncomfortable expression pinching the bridge of his nose and giving his head a good shake before raising up. ”It…will help you too.”

<”Help me with what, senpai?” Haru truly was. Maybe if he stayed with Haru until this spell wore off, he could learn many things about the land dwellers’ culture. It was slightly exciting to him when he thought positively about the situation he was in.

”Um…” Haru paused for a moment then sighed. He might as well tell him seeing how he never had a lower body to worry about before. “Sometimes a human body will have an uncontrollable reaction to…touch.”

”The whole body?” Rei compare his to Haru’s quickly then made a face. ”Is that why this part is sticking up?”

”Yes.” Haru could no longer hide his face behind his hand. “I’m sorry. Your feet must be sensitive.”

”I don’t understand, Haru-senpai.”

”I’m assuming someone gave you those.” Haru motioned towards the bright orange shorts he was wearing. “I’m guessing you had help too putting them on.”

<”True a kind elder gave them to me on my walk over here. However I did not need assistance on putting them on. I took time to observe human before deciding to join them. Most of the men seemed to cover themselves with this piece of material.” Rei sounded so proud of himself. It helped the awkwardness of the situation. For that Haru was grateful.

”The police here probably found it too hilarious to stop you.”

”Police?” Rei looked confused again. His expression change completely as he glance down for a brief second. “Sempai! I think I just experience the involuntary reaction you spoke of. Look, it’s no longer big as it once was.”

Haru was ready to die right there as Rei shouted with amusement. It almost made him laugh at how innocent Rei was to the human world. Haru’s home soon came into view and the stars were barely starting to come out. Again Rei looked utterly fascinated with his surroundings…he couldn’t let this guy wander around the town. Especially with some of the seedier people who walk around at night.

”Rei, you can stay with me for as long as you need.” Haru knew he could use someone else in the lonely house seeing how his grandmother passed away…his sweet dear grandma…

”I would be most thankf---Haru-senpai…what’s that on your face?”

”What?”

”It looks like water from your eyes…is that normal for humans?” 

”Oh.” Haru had no idea he was. “Um…yes…sometimes.”

”Is this another involuntary reaction, Haru-senpai?”

”Yes…and no. It’s known as…grieving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feelings writing this. I don't think Rei would be a complete idiot to human culture. He's more of book smart when it comes to it. He's a quick learner unless it's something that requires more physical learning. I've always like the bond they shared so prepare to see more of that. I'm also interested in Rin's and Nagisa's relationship in the book that Free! was based on. 
> 
> I will try to update more. This is the point where things really start picking up.  
> Anything you'd like to see or want to suggest, please leave a comment below.  
> Let me know what you think of this fanfic so far. Thanks!!


End file.
